e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.G. CRAZY
E.G. CRAZY is the fourth studio album released by E-girls. It was released in January 18, 2017 in five editions: a 2CD+3Blu-ray edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+3DVD edition that come in a special package, a 2CD+Blu-ray edition, a 2CD+DVD edition, and a 2CD edition. 2CD+3Blu-ray and 2CD+3DVD editions includes a photobook from the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" tour. The album is split in 2 discs, the first disc including songs with the E.G. POP concept and the second disc including songs with the E.G. COOL concept. The album also includes a footage of E-girls' third tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" tour in the second day in Saitama Super Arena. Editions * 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-86231~2/B~D, ¥7,538) * 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-86233~4/B~D, ¥8,618) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86235~6/B, ¥4,860) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86237~8/B, ¥5,940) * 2CD (RZCD-86239~40, ¥3,780) Singles from the album E-girls - EG summer RIDER CD only.jpg|"E.G. summer RIDER"|link=E.G. summer RIDER E-girls - Pink Champagne CD only.jpg|"Pink Champagne"|link=Pink Champagne E-girls - Go Go Let's Go CD only.jpg|"Go! Go! Let's Go!"|link=Go! Go! Let's Go! Tracklist CD 1: E.G. POP # Anniversary!! # E.G. summer RIDER # Saturday Night ~Rock na Yoru ni Mahou wo Kakete~ (Saturday Night ~ロックな夜に魔法をかけて~; Saturday Night ~Over the Rock Night's Magic~) # HARAJUKU TIME BOMB # White Angel # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # Party In The Sun # FASCINATION # Kikai Shikake no Bye! Bye! (機械仕掛けのBye! Bye!; Clockwork's Bye! Bye!) # STRAWBERRY Sadistic (STRAWBERRY サディスティック) # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ (出航さ！ ～Sail Out For Someone～; Sailing Out! ~Sail Out For Someone~) # Love, Dream & Happiness CD 2: E.G. COOL # All Day Long Lady # Pink Champagne # Hey! You! # CautioN # Boom Boom Christmas - Dream & E-girls # EXPRESS -Do Your Dance- - Dream & E-girls # Dance Dance Dance # Bad Girls # Cowgirl Rhapsody (カウガール・ラプソディー) # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Bon Voyage (ボン・ボヤージュ) # Go! Go! Let's Go! DVD/Blu-ray Disc 1: Music Videos (3Blu-ray, 3DVD, Blu-ray and DVD editions) # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Go! Go! Let's Go! # All Day Long Lady DVD/Blu-ray Disc 2: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" in Saitama Super Arena Vol.1 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Anniversary!! # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Diamond Only # Holiday - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # PEACE SUNSHINE - Dream # Try Everything - Dream Ami # DJ Erie Medley ## RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Oliver Rosa Remix) ## Celebration! (Ravitez Remix) ## E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Apster Remix) ## I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY ## THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ ## Rock n Roll Widow ## Highschool♡love (Afrojack Remix) # SAMURAIZE from EXILE TRIBE performance (Shiny girls) # Chocolat # Suki Desuka? # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella - Dream Ami # Mr.Snowman # E-girls Medley ## Celebration! ## One Two Three ## JUST IN LOVE ## Odoru Ponpokorin ## Kurukuru # E.G. summer RIDER # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari (E-Girls Version) # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! DVD/Blu-ray Disc 3: E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" in Saitama Super Arena Vol.2 (3Blu-ray and 3DVD editions only) #;–ENCORE– # Dance Dance Dance # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" Documentary Selected Members : Shizuka, Aya, Ami, ErieIncluded on the music videos of "Merry×Merry Xmas★" and "DANCE WITH ME NOW!" and the Dream & E-girls songs, SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Washio Reina, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Takebe Yuzuna Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 45,088* Gallery 4988064862337_3.jpg|2CD+3DVD and 2CD+3Blu-ray package Trivia * "All Day Long Lady" was used to promote the album. * The album includes three singles ("Anniversary!!", "Dance Dance Dance", "Merry×Merry Xmas★") and songs "DANCE WITH ME NOW!" and "Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~" previously included on the best album E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST-, released in February 2016. B-sides from all the singles listed above also made the tracklist of the album. * During a special interview for MTV, some of the girls selected their favorite song of the album: ** Kaede and Ishii Anna chose the song "Anniversary!!". ** Washio Reina and Bando Nozomi chose the song "E.G. summer RIDER". ** Shizuka, YURINO and Fujii Shuuka chose the song "Pink Champagne". Notes External Links * Special Website * Album page * Album announcement *Oricon Profile: 2CD+3Blu-ray | 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD * iTunes | Recochoku (Normal ver.) | Recochoku (Hi-res ver.) | mora (Normal ver.) | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Albums Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays